For Revenge
by WalnutIce
Summary: Bella got close to Edward to know about her parent's killers. All she wants is revenge... or maybe not. Its my 1st story so please be kind.
1. Chapter 1

_The 4-yr old girl was _hiding_ in the staircase trying to listen in to the soft music her parents were dancing to in the living room. It was way past her bed time and she knew that if she got caught she would be grounded._

"_Crash!" The sudden sound intruded the peace of the atmosphere. The music stopped immediately. The girl's mother called from downstairs._

"_Bella, dear is that you?"_

_Bella didn't have any idea as to where that sound came from. She remained quiet. She had a feeling that what was gonna happen next wasn't going to be very pleasant. She slowly crept down the stairs and could now see her parents whispering to each other saying that it must be a burglar. Suddenly a rush of air went by her mother's arm and next thing Bella saw was two people standing in front of her parents. Though Bella couldn't see their faces clearly because of the dark hoods they were wearing she noticed that their arms were exceptionally pale._

_Bella was astounded by their speed and dexterity. Even her parents seemed frozen and couldn't speak a word. After some time her father gathered up enough courage to say haltingly, "Who a... a... are you? W...what do you need?"_

_The pale figures lifted their heads and one of them spoke in a sweet childlike voice, "Hush we do not want to wake little Bella now, do we? As for who we are, we are vampires who want to have Bella. She is more powerful than you can even imagine and we don't want her to be raised by weaklings like you. It is necessary that she is separated from you. If you are quiet then we can make sure your death is quick and painless."_

_The two figures rushed forward and before her parents could protest or even utter a word they were thrown backwards into the coffee table. Her parents after hitting their heads on the hard wood collapsed on the floor. Bella could see their blood pooling on the floor. The pale strangers bent down to her parents necks. Bella tried to scream but her throat was constricted with fear and she couldn't even make a sound. The two vampires, as they called themselves, then touched their lips to her parents' throats for some time and then without further delay left in a rush of air._

_It was only then Bella let out the strangled sob she had been holding. She started forward then fell on her knees. She scooted forward to her parents' bodies and fell on her mother's chest hugging her close to herself and crying her eyes out. She then looked into her father' still eyes, which were dilated in shock, and whispered fiercely through her tears," I will take revenge, Daddy, I swear I will."_

"Aaagh!" Bella screamed and her eyes flew open as she felt herself shivering in cold sweat.


	2. Maybe maybe not

Bella went to her bathroom washed her face and went and sat on her bed, hugging her knees close to herself. The same nightmare again. All this had happened more than 12 years ago but the incident still haunted her. She angrily remembered how she had tried to convince the police that vampires had murdered her parents but they had simply looked at her pityingly and said that she must be suffering from trauma and gave her over to uncle and aunt who lived in Phoenix. Bella had been living with Phil and Renee since then. Though she had dreamed about that incident for the first few years after the murder of her parents the nightmares had stopped for the last 5 years.

Over the years as Bella grew up she tried to convince herself that the pale strangers were all just a figment of her imagination. But try as much she could she couldn't make herself forget their pale, shining limbs nor could she make herself forget that sweet childlike voice which had announced the death of her parents so calmly, almost as if it were discussing the weather.

Recently Phil was signed up on a baseball team and he had to travel a lot. Bella didn't want to keep Renee away from Phil as she would be sad whenever Phil left and she had to stay at home with Bella. So Bella had decided to go live with Renee's brother, Charlie. Charlie was a police officer in the small town of Forks, Washington. It was raining when Bella had stepped off the plane at Forks a week ago and it had been raining ever since. Charlie unlike his sister, Renee did not talk much and Bella was perfectly comfortable with it. She was also an introvert.

Ever since she had come to Forks Bella seemed to have the same nightmare everyday and she always woke up screaming. Although she didn't believe in omens she couldn't help think it was a sign. Maybe something significant would happen here, something connected with her parents' murder. Maybe she'd finally get to avenge her parent's death.

_Riiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! _

The sound of her alarm clock woke her from her musings and brought her to the present. "Or maybe it is just the difficulty of getting adapted to this new place." she thought as she got off her bed to get ready for her first day at her new school, Forks High.


	3. Introductions

_Firstly a load of thanks to my reviewers 'SunflowerFran' 'Golden Face' and Potterheademigod. Thanks for reading my fanfic and I hope you enjoy the rest of it._

_DISCLAI MER: __Unfortunately I do not own the twilight characters but I am hoping and praying hard that M/s Meyer will let me have a teeny tiny bit of them._

_Please, read, review and enjoy._

"Oh God, not again!" Bella sighed to herself as she noticed Mike Newton staring at her for the 46th time in the whole day.

The whole day had been one long string of embarrassing events for her. She had drove to school in her second-hand truck gifted by her father. As soon as she had got her timetable and was walking down the hallway trying to find her economics class she noticed that the eyes of every person in her vincity was trained on her. Bella wasn't good with handling attention and she immediately blushed a deep red. She was angry. It was as if these people had never seen a girl before.

Thankfully she didn't have to sit alone at lunch. Even though she was an introvert she seemed to have unknowingly made friends with the most popular group in the school. After she had taken her lunch tray she was called over by Jessica and Angela. Bella didn't like Jessica because of her gossiping nature. She knew that such people turned out to be backstabbers. Angela on the other hand was quiet, shy and didn't indulge in gossip. As she sat down at their table, Jessica introduced her to Mike, Lauren, Eric and Tyler. As his name was taken, Mike stood up and shook hands with Bella, at the same time smiling flirtingly at her. Bella immediately knew that he was going to be a problem. He was the type of guy who would follow her everywhere and would try to be overly helpful and friendly.

Jessica began talking about the school newspaper and everyone joined in the conversation. Bella zoned out. She was thinking about the pale strangers and her nightmare again. She casually looked out of the cafeteria windows and almost threw up her lunch. A group of breathtakingly beautiful students, two girls and two boys were entering the cafeteria. Their beauty was eye grabbing enough but what startled Bella the most was their pale shining limbs. Their hands looked exactly the same to that of the pale strangers.

Bella continued to stare at them as they entered the cafeteria. They looked uninterested in the rest of the student body and didn't even glance at them. Jessica noticed Bella's staring;

"I see you have noticed the resident hunks and since you are probably gonna ask for introductions, I'll save you the trouble and just tell you their names."

Jessica pointed out to a blonde, blue-eyed, supermodel-figure girl and whispered Rosalie, pointed to the huge brawny boy beside Rosalie and whispered," Emmet, her boyfriend" Jessica then turned to the second couple where she pointed out Alice, a spiky-haired short, perky girl and Jasper, a blonde boy who looked as if he had been petrified and was on hyper alert from too much sugar.

"And _that_ is Edward Cullen." Jessica said with a obvious swoon in her voice.


End file.
